Lost and Found in New York
by AngelicFairy
Summary: What if ****'s life took a turn for the worst and she had to live out her life in NYC as a showgirl? What if hmm-hmm worked in NYC? What if they suddenly see each other in a club, after so many years? What if you read this fic to find out what happens?
1. Two in One

***Author's Note***

*****Author's Note*********

Well, this is my first try at an emotional fic with the people as adults. As for who the couple is, like I already said, the girl is **** and the guy is hmm-hmm. (Three of the DD girls have 4 letters in their name)You probably will be able to figure it out from the reading. Please be nice and kind and **_REVIEW_**! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I know it, you know it, I own it!....But what exactly is the definition of 'it'? Okay, I'll shut up. I don't own Digimon and yea, blah blah blah. I only own the characters I made up for this fic, the cabby, the friend, and the other guy. You'll see. 

**Dedication**: This is for you ~*Liz*~ ! Thanks for being such a great friend! I guess after all those e-mails and stuff, you've inspired me to write something more…I dunno…deep or emotional…something like this. 

**Lost and Found in New York******

**Chapter 1: Two in One******

** **

**By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura***

A young man walked down the busy streets of New York City, a laptop case in one hand and black briefcase in the other. He was stressed out from a hard day's work at the office, making appointments with clients and helping them work out their insurances. It was a fairly new job and it was more work than he had bargained for. Raising a hand, he signaled to a cab driver that immediately pulled over to let the man in. Gratefully, he pulled open the back door and got in. quickly.

"37th Jackson Avenue," he said as he settled down into the leather seat.

"Right-O," replied the cabby gruffly. 

As they drove, light music played from the radio. The young man glanced out the window and groaned. The streets were lined with cars left and right. The heavy traffic trudged on slowly as the red light changed to green. Businessmen and women, street sellers, and junkies, could be seen weaving in and out between the slow moving automobiles. 

"Looks like we gonna be in dis cab fer quite a while, eh?" said the cabby in his gruff voice glancing into the rearview mirror.

The man sighed. "Wonderful. Just what I need on a Friday afternoon. Might as well do something since it'll take a while to get home." He unzipped his black laptop case and pulled out the miniature computer. Flipping open the lid, he pushed a button turning it on. Once the screen came up, he moved the cursor and clicked open a file labeled personal pictures. 

A window opened with many file names. Choosing one, he clicked and a digital picture flickered onto the screen. It was a young teen girl at the age of fourteen or fifteen. Her smile on the computer picture brightened up even the cab and her eyes sparkled with joy.

The young man sighed as he stared at the picture. He fought hard to keep the tears, which were about to form to stay inside his eyes and snapped shut the laptop. It was too painful to look at old pictures. Too hard, too painful.

_One hour later...___

"Here's fifteen-thirty." The man pulled out a few bills and handed it to the cabby. "Have a nice day!"

The cabby took the money and sped off, the tires flicking dirt and mud everywhere as he did so.

"Shoot!" Looking down, the young man saw that his suit pants had flecks of mud on them. Knowing that trying to wipe it off would only make it smear, he headed up the steps of his apartment building. Pressing the buzzer to be admitted in by the guard, he thought that the fifteen-thirty had been too much to pay the cabby. When the doors opened, he stepped inside the nice apartment building and headed towards the elevator. 

"Rough day?" called the guard.

"You have no idea," replied the man. As the elevator doors opened, he stepped inside only to find another man already there.

"Hey! What took you so long man? I've been waiting forever!"

"Sorry bud but I got held up in traffic." The doors slid shut as the man pressed the floor button for number fifteen. "Why?"

His friend grinned. "Well, since it's Friday night and neither of us have dates or anything, I was thinking that we should go downtown and check out the new club. There's supposed to be some hott chic performing tonight!"

"I knew it," the young man grinned back. "The moment I saw you, I knew you had something planned."

"So?"

"So? I know that whenever you go to these clubs, I end up having to bring you home back half-drunk!" The two laughed.

"Well," the doors opened on the fifteenth floor and they stepped out. "Are you game?"

The man shrugged and took out a ring of keys. "I don't know. I'm really tired and I still have some work I need to go over for my newest clients." He walked to the door, which was marked **8A** and fitted the key into the hole. Turning it, he opened the door, stepped inside, and flicked on the switch. 

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" his friend said following him into their apartment, which they shared. The room that they had stepped into was a little hallway that leaded into the living room. To the right of the living room was a nice sized kitchen for two men. On the left side of the living room was a corridor where two doors were lined on each side. Three bedrooms and one bathroom. Behind the living room was a small balcony where that looked out over the city. 

The friend shut the door behind him, locking it and sat down on the recliner. The young man went into one of the bedrooms, placed his two bags in, and came back out. 

"Is that what you're going to be wearing to the club?" his friend asked looking at him.

"I'm not going! I have too much work to do, I already told you!"

"Aw come on! You've been working too hard for a twenty-two old year! I mean, I'm twenty-two too and even I don't work that hard!" 

The young man sat down on the couch and grinned. "You work as a weatherman who hasn't even appeared on the six o'clock news yet!"

His friend laughed. "Okay, I admit. I don't do as much as you either but you wait. One day, I'll be a famous meteorologist and be on every weather channel! And besides, you have been working too hard! It's so obvious!"

"Oh," the young man raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well," his friend grinned and pointed. "You're about to eat those flowers!"

The young man looked down at his hand where he held a plastic daisy, which was very close to his mouth, which was open. "Umm..." he blushed and returned the flower to its vase. "Yeah, I guess I kinda thought it was food. Ok," he sighed. "You win. Let me just change first. I can't possibly walk into the club with a suit. I'll get kicked out faster than you can say 'kick'." And with that said, he got up and headed towards his room leaving his friend smiling with ultimate satisfaction.

"I knew he really wanted to go all along."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A young woman with long, wavy brown hair sat in a tiny dressing room crying. Looking into the mirror, she saw her reflection stare back. Brown eyes red and cheeks pink yet her beauty stood out despite the tears and redness. 

Her gaze fell upon a tiny photo propped up against the mirror. Raising her hand, she lifted it and two tears fell onto the dressing table. A girl at the age of around eighteen looked back, happy and smiling with her parents, all in each other's arms. Memories of those joyful times flooded the woman's mind and she prepared for a fresh bucket of tears to fall when someone knocked on the door. 

Quickly stuffing the picture into her pocket, she wiped her eyes and face hoping that it didn't show that she had been crying and answered.

"Who is it and what do you want?" her voice came out soft at first and then loud.

"You're on in half an hour babe!" came a raspy man's voice. 

She sighed to herself. "I'll be ready. Now leave me alone to get ready!"

She heard heavy footsteps walk away from the front of her door. Turning back to the mirror, she thought about what she was about to do in front of so many people...again. For the last two years, she had earned her living as a showgirl, dancing and singing in clubs and bars. How humiliating it was to do so but no one else would accept her after she had dropped out of collage. 

Every show night, she had to put up with the jeering, teasing, and chanting of men and the laughs of proud women. No one pitied her the slightest. This was the tough city of New York and it was every living being for themselves and that included animals and even plants. She hadn't even had the courage to face her friends after the horrible incident and she assumed that everyone thought she had passed away or just possibly roaming the country.

Shaking her head and trying to clear her mind, she walked over to the small wardrobe and pulled out her outfit and proceeded to change for her next show.

*****Author's Note*********

How was it? My first "emotional" fic. This actually just sorta came out of my mind. It started out as a small idea, maybe a one-parter but then, as I started, I couldn't stop and decided I could make this better and more…I don't know, fluffy later or something. But I guess there wasn't much emotion and not a bit of romance but don't worry, we're getting there. Anyway, please, please, please **_REVIEW_**! I will post up chapter 2 after I write it and after I get at least **_10_** reviews so review! And if you know who the couple is going to be, say so but of course, it's pretty obvious. Like always, I don't know how many chapters this will turn out to be but I'm leaning towards two or three hopefully. Thanks!

**_*Maura*_**

**_ _**

F.Y.I. In case you didn't get what the chapter title **_Two in One_**, means, it's that two people, the young man and the young woman, both live in that one city, NYC. Just so ya know. ^_~ 


	2. Recognition

***Author's Note***

*****Author's Note*****

Wow! Wow wow wow! I got soo many reviews in so little time! Thank you all soo much! I didn't think that many people would actually read the first chapter. Anyway, umm....not too many people guessed the couple correctly. Before you continue, I want to say sorry if I disappoint any of you. Which I know I will. There is always someone who gets disappointed by a fic no matter what or who it's about. So again, I'm sooo sorry!

**Disclaimer**: Look on previous chapter.

**Dedication**: Look on previous chapter but I'll still say it again, ~*Liz*~, this is for you...and did you review the first chapter twice? 

**Lost and Found in New York**

**Chapter 2: Recognition**

** **

**By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura***

The young man followed his friend through the revolving door of the club. After showing their ID's and being admitted, his friend immediately spotted an empty table and sat down, the young man across from him. 

"May I help you?" A haughty looking waitress walked up to their table holding a small notepad. 

His friend looked up and grinned. "Sure, I'll have a beer and he'll have a...uh...what do you want?"

The young man looked startled for he had almost dozed off. "Umm...give me a Coke with ice please."

The waitress nodded and walked off towards the back. "What's wrong with you? Ordering a Coke in a place like this?" 

Shrugging, the young man looked towards the stage, which was still empty. "Wonder when the entertainment's up?"

His friend too looked up and noticed a small side by the stage. Squinting, he read aloud, "Miss New York City, Carrie Crawley. Hey, I've seen her once before! Good lookin' I must say!" he turned to the young man who looked uninterested. 

In his mind, the only one who would look good to him was the girl in the picture but she was long gone. Or so he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're on in five honey!" said a stout, plumb woman with a whiny sort of voice walking into the young woman's dressing room.

Nodding, she fixed the final adjustments on her blond-haired wig. Glancing in the mirror, she seemed at last satisfied. The wig would make her unrecognizable to the people who knew her before. She had tried dying her hair but she couldn't bring herself to do it permanently so she took to wearing a wig from time to time when her hair wasn't dyed. Standing up, she followed the stout woman out the door and to the side of the stage. She peered out slightly and groaned inwardly. Every night, she always hoped there wouldn't be so many people but so far, he wish never came true. It was packed wall-to-wall adults, mostly males. 

A tall man in a tuxedo brushed pass her suddenly making her step back into the wings. It was the announcer. As soon as he walked on, all laughter and talk stopped in the audience and everyone clapped.

"Thank you, thank you! Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the club and tonight, we have a special guest dancer and singer. Please give a warm welcome toooo Miss Neewww York City, Carrrriieee Crawley!"

The young woman walked out gracefully and waved, jutting her hips out as she walked. Despite how much she despised doing this, she had to do it. Flashing a brilliant white smile to a man in the front, she began dancing to the music, her legs moving to the music, her body swaying as perfectly as in rehearsal. 

After a few minutes dancing, catcalls, and moon howling, she took her spot in front of the mike and opened her mouth. A sweet sound filled the room and she took of the mike from the stand. With that in her hand, she started her dancing again. This way and that, showing off her female figure and not enjoying a bit of it. Still smiling forcedly, she gazed around the room and suddenly her heart stopped. 

It couldn't be. No, it possibly couldn't. He was in Japan! Where she last saw him and he her. But there he was, sitting with another man, watching her make a fool of herself. Confused, her singing began to falter but she took no notice. Her eyes were on the young man and then, she dropped the microphone straight to the floor and everyone knew, the show was over though not why. The face under the orange-red hair was unmistakable. It was her friend from so long ago, Izzy Izumi.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The young man sat at the table, making small talk with his friend until their drinks arrived. While his friend drank deeply, he only wet his lips with the Coke. "This is going to be one looonng night."

His friend however did not answer and instead, had turned his attention to the stage. Turning as well, the young man saw a man wearing a tuxedo walk on. He began to clap politely along with the others as the man started to talk.

"Thank you, thank you! Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the club and tonight, we have a special guest dancer and singer. Please give a warm welcome toooo Miss Neewww York City, Carrrriieee Crawley!"

Suddenly, from one of the wings, a beautiful girl stepped out, swinging her hips, dancing to the music that had begun playing. She was wearing short, tight, hip hugging shorts and her shirt wasn't made out of enough cloth to even be called a shirt if that's what it was at all. Her blond hair swung perfectly as she made her way to the microphone. 

The young man stared at her. She was beautiful all right but he couldn't help thinking that the young woman's face looked very familiar. But it was hard to tell. He continued staring, and peered intently at her face trying to block out her singing but then, he gasped. This Carrie's singing even sounded so familiar. Sure he hadn't heard the person, whom he was thinking of, sing since she disappeared but it sounded so much the same!

Suddenly, as he watched before his eyes, the young woman dropped her microphone and she was looking right at him. Everyone had gone quiet wondering what had caused her to drop the mike as the two stared into each other's eyes. A deep understanding swept over both and the young woman, with a terrified face and tears running down her cheeks, ran down the stage steps and out the door of the club. 

The young man sat, in a daze, oblivious to the shouts of protest from the audience and to the announcer trying to calm them down. In the few moments that he had been staring at the young woman, he had realized her true identity. This woman was not Carrie Crawley and had never been Carrie Crawley. He knew who she was then. That's why she had seemed so familiar to him. She was Mimi Taichikawa, his friend whom everyone had believed to disappear without a trace and now suddenly, after all these years, here she was, singing and dancing as a showgirl in a club.

"Hey!" Izzy broke out of his trance and looked up. His friend was waving his hand in front of his face. "Did you see what just happened? I can't believe that chick just made a run for it!"

Instead of answering, Izzy stood up and made his way through the sea of people in the club. Not caring about anyone or anything at that moment but Mimi, his mind full of questions. Unaware that his friend had followed him out, he glanced down the brightly lit streets. Upon hearing a slight panting from behind him, he turned.

"Yo man! What's the rush? Are you ready to go already?" his friend asked glancing at his wristwatch.

"No Jake. Look, I just remembered something I had to take care of," Izzy said looking him and then down the street again. "Just go on back in and have a good time. I'll meet you back home alright?"

Jake ran a hand through his red-brown hair and shrugged. "Are you sure? Is it something to do with that girl?"

Izzy sighed and pushed Jake towards the club doors. "Look. I'll explain later okay? I don't have time right now to discuss this here. Just listen to me and I'll see you later." And with that, he walked off down the streets, looking right and left.

Shrugging again, Jake reentered the club.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After Mimi had run out of the club, she had continued until she was a good four blocks away. It wasn't far and the streets were filled with its usual traffic of cars but there was one place near the club where she could always go if ever she had to be by herself. There was an old shack behind the fish store, which had three tiny little rooms.The shack had once been a lively little bakery but soon after, the owner had relocated. Mimi had found it not long after she had started her showgirl job and the fish store owners had allowed her to use it as a hide-a-way for they had taken a liking to the young, lonely girl.

It had a tiny lantern, which she had found in an empty alley, and there were a few old, ripped cushions lying around. However, she never left any of her treasured possessions here for she knew that others used this place but so far, she had met no one in her last visits.

Once she entered the little shack, she flopped down on one of the tattered cushions on the floor and broke down completely. She hadn't seen any of her old friends for such a long time and now, she had such a new and different life that when she had seen Izzy, it had brought back memories of the life she had left behind as Mimi Taichikawa when she had become Carrie Crawley. 

Sobbing uncontrollably, thoughts floated around her mind of Izzy. She had never known that he had been in New York. Every day since the incident, she had wondered what had become of him and the others. Sora, Tai, Matt, Joe, Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody. But mostly, she had thought about him. 

For what seemed like an eternity, she cried into the cushion until a noise made her jump. Sitting up, she wiped her tears and looked around, eyes and ears alert. The room she was in was the one in the back and it had sounded like someone had opened the front door. Her hands felt the cool, wooden floor for any sort of weapon. In the streets, being alone was bad enough but in the back streets, wearing what she was, and being a young woman, well, she was quite a target. 

Grabbing a long piece of wood that had been sitting beside, she braced herself for the expected but what she heard was unexpected. A soft male voice had called out her name. Her old name.

"Mimi?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Izzy ran down the streets, his heart and mind set on one goal. To find Mimi. After running about four blocks, he stopped and rested against the brick walls of the fish store. Deciding to go in and ask if they had seen her, he did so and about ten minutes later, he walked out with a small grin.

The owners had eyed him suspiciously when he mentioned Mimi, leaving out her name of course. Suddenly, the had burst out, yelling at him though in a calm voice that if he wanted something with her, he would have to go through them first for they were protecting her. In alarm, Izzy had hurriedly explained everything in about seven minutes and they finally believed him.

Jumping over the fence behind the store, he saw the little shack and noticed a slight glow coming from it. Walking a quietly as possible, he made his way to the door and opened it. It creaked, but not much however he was sure that if she was inside, she would have heard. Not wanting to scare her, he stepped in and quietly called out for her, by the name he had known her by, before.

"Mimi?"

*****Author's Note*****

::dodges rotten tomatoes from people who dislike Kouimi:: Sorry to those of you who don't like Kouimi ::dodges again:: but I like it but I hope it was good anyway. Kouimi fans and non-Kouimi fans, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks so very much! Chapter 3 will be out once I finish writing it! Who knows when but I'll try to get it ASAP. Oh and FYI, the clues, small as they were, that I gave to hint towards the identification of the characters were: 1) the young man carried a laptop, Izzy had a laptop and 2) the young woman has wavy, brown hair…Sora has brown hair and it could be long when she's older but it's not wavy like Mimi's. Those hints weren't as obvious as I thought but oh well. Jake is my original character. I didn't want to make him one of the DD because they're all supposed to be in Japan or wherever and he doesn't know Mimi and if he was one of the DD, he's jump into trying to help her soo…yeah, that's why he's Jake. Anyway, REVIEW now! Thankies!

**_*Maura*_**


	3. Truths Revealed

***Author's Note***

*****Author's Note*****

Sorry again for taking a while to get this chapter out. I had standardized testing and all so anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter! And please do it again!

**Disclaimer**: You all know it. It's always the same.

**Dedication**: You all know it. **~*Liz*~** who's also a great writer. Don't think I mentioned that before.

**Lost and Found in New York**

**Chapter 3: Truths Revealed**

** **

By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura* 

"Mimi?"

Startled by hearing someone call her by her real name after so many years, Mimi dropped the stick she held in her hand. The flame in the lantern flickered making shadows on the walls. Holding her breath, she waited and a face, half hidden in the dark, appeared in the doorway. 

Seconds passed by. Then, "Mimi?" he said again. Stepping in, the young man walked over slowly and kneeled down before her, never once taking his eyes off her. His eyes she could see were slightly watery and she too felt the tears once again fall. "Is it really you?"

Not being able to speak for nothing in her life had ever prepared for such a reunion. Opening her mouth, she tried to lie to Izzy and say that she was someone else but her heart couldn't and wouldn't allow her to. However, she need not answer because the slient tears slipping down her rosy cheeks were answer enough for her dear friend. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Izzy made his way to the little room from which a faint glow of light emitted. Taking a deep breath, he stuck his head in. "Mimi?" He walked in and kneeled in front of his long-lost friend not quite sure if he was dreaming or not. "Is it really you?" 

He saw her stuggle to talk but her emotions running high, she could not. However, the tears that fell from her beautiful brown eyes told him all he needed to know. He could feel his own eyes beginning to water and holding out his arms, she fell into them, sobbing. Wrapping his arms around her, he sat down and gently patted her back trying to murmer soothing words but he could taste his salt tears in his mouth. Deciding that the best thing would be to talk once they were done crying, he let out his own feelings and more tears fell atop the girl's head. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Falling into Izzy's arms, Mimi sobbed uncontrollably. She felt him embrace her and it felt so nice and warm, a friendly face, a friendly feeling, something she had not experienced for a while. After a few minutes, she lifted up her face and suddenly jerked away from Izzy, remembering all that had happened since she last saw him. She didn't notice the surprised look on his face, as she pulled away and stared at the dirty wooden floor. 

"Mimi," he took her right hand in his hand. So warm and caring it felt. "What happened? I-I-the others and I, we've been so-so worried thinking you dead or lost--all these years never knowing--I don't understand--come into the club and...and..." he didn't finish and Mimi felt terrible as she heard him choke back sobs. 

But she couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand. No one else did so how was he any different? She tried to pull her hand away but felt she couldn't. And that's when a little voice in her head told her, Tell him. He will understand.

"No he won't," she whispered, not realizing she had spoken aloud. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He wanted to hug her again, to make her warm and comfort her from whatever was hurting her inside. He felt her try and remove her hand from the grasp of his but then, she stopped. He hadn't even been holding it so very hard. Izzy continued to look at the back of her head, wanting to ask her again to tell him what happened all those long lost years when he suddenly heard her say something.

"No he won't."

Confused, he asked, "Who won't what?" Not getting an answer he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Mimi, please. Please tell me what happened and how all this came to be. I'm your friend and I always have been. I've kept your memory alive in my heart. I-I care for you Mimi. I always have since we first went to the Digital World and-and at first, I cared for you like a friend and then, well, I didn't and it just broke my heart when I got the news of your disappearance after-after...Mimi, even if you don't care for me anymore, please just tell me, I think I deserve to know what happened. It's been too long and I finally find you and..." again he trailed off, shocked that that long speech, his feeling for her had come rushing out of his mouth like a fast-flowing stream.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mimi's eyes watered as she listened to Izzy speak. His words filled her heart and very slowly, she turned her tear-stained face to face him. His eyes were slightly glistening. "Izzy." 

Izzy lifted a hand and touched her cheek briefly before lowering it. This touch of caring encouraged her to tell him all that had happened. He did deserve to know. 

"Mimi, if you want to talk about it later, I understand. I can take you to my apartment I share with my friend and we can talk in the morning." Izzy offered in a soft voice. "I'm more than willing to have you over."

But no, she had to get this over with now. She shook her head at him, shifted around to sit in a more comfortable position to tell a story and began with a quivering voice, which later grew stronger:

"It began four years ago. It was summer and I was eighteen of course. All ready to go to a new collage and start a new life there. My parents had paid good money for it and threw me a wonderful party. All my fri-all the people I knew came. The entire school I suppose. Everything was great. Well, the night of the party, I was out in the backyard dancing, my parents had taken a cab to the movies for a little while to get away from the party noise and crazy teens. 

Anyway, there I was dancing when someone came running up to me in panic. She told me to follow her inside and I did. It was the most terrible moment in my life when I walked into the living room. There on two separate sofas, were my parents, both minutes away from death. I ran to them crying. It was-oh Izzy! It was horrible! Seeing your only parents lying there almost dead while you stand there and wonder, how did it happen? Just one little night can change your life so drastically. Police and the paramedics were also in the room. They informed me that they were going to leave the room so I could be with them the last minutes of their life. I was, however, they could barely speak or move. The last words--the last words my parents told me were, 'We love you' and then...then, they simply passed away. I sat there too shocked to cry or even move. I just stared unblinking. 

Five minutes later, the police came in and found me in the same position, shocked. It took a while to get me to recover from it but once I did, I couldn't stop crying for an entire day! Later, they told me that it had happened in a car crash. The cab driver that had been bringing my parents back home was drunk and he had crashed into an old building. That building though was falling apart and as soon as he made contact with it, huge bricks fell down on the back section of the car where my parents sat. The cabby was unharmed, may he go to hell, and was charged with drunk driving and being the cause of the death of my parents. He was sent to jail for a few years. Don't know where he is now. It's just not fair! Because of some drunk idiot, innocent people died while he didn't even get a scratch!" At this, Mimi wiped a few tears away.

"Well, the funeral took place a few days after. Many people came but it was mostly all these business people who said that my dad owed them money or these women who said that my mom had borrowed clothes from them and never returned. I found out that my parents had a few unpaid debts but even though there were a few, the sum of the money totaled a lot. Then there was the fact that I still had to be cared for and bank loans and everything. The government decided to sell the house and everything in it. I saved a few treasured things, pictures, my mom's favorite perfume. She always smelled like it. My dad's cologne, their wedding ring, Mom's favorite scarf and her cookbook of crazy recipes. She was always trying to cook up something new. My dad's gold club and his favorite tie. I also managed to grab some of my things before the sale. You wouldn't believe how horrible and torturous it was! All these strangers coming and buying things that once belonged to you and your parents and taking it all." Mimi had to stop again to take another very shaky breath. 

Izzy used this pause to ask a question that had lingered in his mind. "What about your friends here?"

Looking back up at him, her eyes filled up once more, not only from sadness but from anger as well. "My friends indeed! As soon as everything had been sold, I was no longer a rich girl. The government and state took away all my rights and property. I never did understand politics and such very much and everything happened so fast I didn't know what to do. As soon as I had become poor, I went to my friends for comfort but they shunned me off as if I was a-a-street rat! It was then that I realized that they had only taken to me because of my beauty, my popularity, and my wealth."

"Why didn't you call us then?" Izzy asked. Mimi figured that 'us' was referring to him and the other DigiDestined.

Hanging her head, she continued, "I-I guess I was afraid. My friends here in New York shoved me away and it hurt. I didn't know if I could deal with it if you guys did that and I figured I wouldn't have to if you never knew. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you all but I couldn't deal with it all. I know lots of eighteen year olds have probably lost their parents and they manage to deal with it somehow but I was always treated like a little girl and I enjoyed it. Mom and Dad always were there for me and then, right after I lost them, I lost the people whom I thought were my friends. 

After that, I couldn't take it. I ran away using the little money that I had and went off to Rhode Island. It's not very far but no one ever recognized me and then I came back here and found a job as-as a showgirl. The pay was fair enough for me and I was desperate. I never imagined meeting you in the club Izzy. And please don't think I like doing all those shows. It's such an ugly feeling! All those nasty men and women aren't much better off. One night--one night, I was leaving through the back doors to go home, by the way, I managed to rent a small, low pay apartment. Anyway, I was leaving work when this huge man grabbed me and-and he tried to make me go home with him. I refused. I kicked him and screamed. He hit me over the head with a metal trashcan and I fell. Luckily, the police had decided to patrol the streets that night and saved me from the terror! I had never been so terrified in my life! And I had no friends. 

Everyday and night, I went on with a lonely, empty feeling in my heart and then, tonight, when I came on stage, I saw your face, brighter than any, and every memory from my childhood came flooding back and it was just too much and without thinking, I came here and then you followed and then you know. And before you say anything Izzy, I really am sorry for making you and the rest worry. Please don't think I didn't care about you because I did. Oh I worried and dreamed about what was happening to you all every night. Wondering if you'd achieved your dreams, wondering if any of you got married, wondering how you had gotten on with your life. And I know that I should have-have called you or contacted you in someway to tell you not to worry but I couldn't. Even though I knew that I cared for you, I didn't know if you cared for me. My mind was so jumbled that I couldn't bring myself to let you know. But just know that everything I prayed for all your safety. Especially yours." 

Once she had finished, Mimi sat there, still, not knowing what reaction Izzy might have to this. She knew that she had made a big mistake, not letting him and the others know what had happened to her but she just hoped with all her heart that he would forgive her. 

After a few minutes' silence, Izzy spoke, "Mimi. I want you to know that I completely understand what you went through even though I didn't go through it myself. The last four years but have been so lonely for you. Being all alone and lost here on the streets of New York. Not letting any of us know. But I don't want you to be sorry alright? I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't look harder for you, that I didn't do everything in my power to find you. I cared for you but when you disappeared, I didn't know what to do. You've been through a terrible ordeal and had to deal with it yourself but listen to me. You're not alone anymore. You're not lost anymore. You've been found. By me. If you want to try and live out the rest of your life better than this, you can. I can and will help you Mimi. You never knew it, no one did really, but I cared for you so deeply that it hurt. I cried for weeks after you vanished and never gave up hope that you might show up one day. I prayed night and day for god to watch over you and to take me to you or bring you to me." He took a deep breath and Mimi finally looked up at him. He stared deep into her eyes. "Mimi, what I'm trying to say is what you want to hear. I forgive you Mimi. For what, I don't know but I do know that I love you even if you don't love me. I always have and always will love you Mimi Taichikawa."

And then, before her brain had time to register what had happened, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Taken in by this sudden display of emotion by Izzy, she didn't pull away. This was the moment she had been waiting and hoping for day after day since she was a young teenager. Eyes closed, they shared the moment and time stopped. It seemed that after so many years of loneliness, she was finally experiencing true happiness. This kiss helped to melt away the bitterness she felt for her so-called friends, helped her to be able to take in the reality after so long. Izzy was the one who cared. It didn't matter about the people she knew before. Izzy was here. After about a minute or so, they pulled apart, and both blushed deep scarlet. 

"Umm-I'm so-sorry Mi-Mimi. I uh-did-didn't...wasn't thinking. I'm s-sorry," Izzy stuttered. Mimi just now had been thinking that the sudden kiss was also a very un-Izzylike thing to do but now his old self returned. Reaching out a soft white hand, she touched Izzy's red cheek and for the first time in years, she gave him a slow, genuine smile. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Izzy again shocked himself as he pulled Mimi into a passionate, one-minute long kiss. When they had pulled apart, he became aware of what he had done and tried to apologize but instead, saw Mimi put a hand on his cheek and smile. She smiled! I made her happy! He cried joyfully.

"Izzy, you truly are a friend. Before now, I had been carrying the weight of all what I told you on my shoulders and in my heart. It wouldn't leave and everyday, the load got heavier and my heart sank lower. But this night, just now, with you listening and doing what you did made all that weight dissolve and I have a feeling that it will never come back again. You helped me, talked to me, listened to me and found me after I was lost four years. I forgot myself, forgot the kindness and caring ness of you and I love you too."

Izzy sat shocked never expecting to hear those three words uttered from the mouth of the girl, now a young woman, whom he had fallen for many years ago. He was more shocked about what he was hearing than Mimi had been when she received the kiss. But now, instead of receiving, Mimi leaped into the shocked Izzy's lap and gave him another kiss. Realizing what was happening, Izzy embraced her, finally happy, his worry about her gone because she was right here on his lap and now, he was going to help her make up for all the lost years and they would get through everything together. 

*****Author's Note*****

Whew! I'm done! Hope it was good. I don't think I quite captured all the emotionalness (that's not a word is it? Oh well) but I tried. Please review. I'm debating on whether or not to write an epilogue or not. Tell me if you want one okay? Depends on how many people ask for one and then I'll decide. Lata!

**_ _**

**_*Maura*_**


End file.
